


Fandom Drabbles

by Jabber_Moose



Series: Writer's Block: Rare Pairs [1]
Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie, Blackadder, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Torchwood, United States of Tara
Genre: Adding that tag because of angels, Crossover Pairings, Drabbles, F/M, I'm going to be one of those 'additional tag' abusers aren't I?, Implied Incest, M/M, Melchett/Tony is really more Melchett/George and Tony/Control, Rare Pairing, i really like "rare" pairs, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in 2010, i had hit a major writers block, and asked my flist to prompt me random pairings to challenge myself.  </p>
<p>These are their drabbles. (Law and Order DUNDUN. You know you did it, too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realities

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should make a "table of contents" type thing. Winging it for now. (winging it. Get it. It's mostly Supernatural...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Grow me a garden of roses, paint me the colors of sky and rain

Sometimes, reality was just too much. A war between Heaven and Hell was constantly at Dean's feet, goading him with impossible decisions. Sam grew, and changed- for the better, for the worst, and sometimes, just sometimes, it was too much .

When alcohol couldn't erase the nightmares, the deeply buried fears, he turned to Gabriel.

Gabriel, in exchange for something Dean couldn't put a finger on- maybe giving him a second chance, gave Dean the gift of false reality.

The Archangel twisted Dean's world into impossible things- hope, happiness, laughter. He gave Dean a world with no monsters, no angels, freedom, and Sammy .

Dean never thanked Gabriel. Never would.

Gabriel would demand a thank you, but never follow up.

They both needed to live their false realities.


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel/Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Is there a hero somewhere, someone who will never walk away, who doesn't turn a blind eye to a crime?

You were supposed to look up to your older siblings, emulate them, and aspire to them, not the other way around.

Neither Gabriel nor Castiel were faultless in their existence, but Gabriel looked at Castiel in a new light, after some time. After the things he'd done to the brothers Winchesters, Castiel's Achilles heel, Castiel...forgave him.

Forgave him for leaving, for his transgressions. For abandoning the family, abandoning Castiel . But Dad help him, Castiel gave him shit for his wrongdoings, even if he was forgiven.

If Gabriel so much as looked at someone who just had it coming to him, Castiel would get this hardened look in his eye, and his mouth would press into a thin, disapproving line. The Jerk of the Week would slip past unscathed, but Gabriel figured, at the end of the day, when Castiel touched him with thanks and approval ... He figured the ends justified the means.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel/Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh, but for the grace of God go on, and when you kiss me I am happy enough.

Despite a few millenia on earth, Gabriel had never forgotten Heaven.

He could recall every moment, every fight, every discovery.

He knew the impossible glory that was his Father's voice.

He remembered what it was like to hear Michael laugh, and Lucifer glow with purity and light.

But he only remembered what it felt like to be home when Castiel breathed his name between their lips.


	4. Rulers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley/Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Two Kings that ruled the world.

At the end of the day, the Earth was just the cream filling, sandwiched between Heaven and Hell.

Funny thing about cream, was how easily it could be flattened between the worlds that flanked it.

Castiel may be the sheriff of Heaven, but years at Dean Winchester's side gave him a taste for the darker, the more raw. Sometimes, he found the beauty of Heaven to be..dull.

Crowley, despite his polished exterior, was dark and well versed in humanity. Hell had no beauty, no burning scotch, or fine dining.

They were polar opposites that couldn't be more alike.

Together, they could rule the world.

Earth was in for a _hell_ of a shock.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel/Uriel

Castiel's first genuine pang of guilt resulted when he said Uriel was the funniest angel in the garrison.

He felt he was insulting the memory of his brother with such an offhand comment. Some things, however, weren't meant to be shared.

Castiel would never bring up Heaven, the warmth and richness of Uriel's voice as they spoke quietly, unwilling to draw Michael's attention.

He would never bring up the brilliance that filled him as Uriel murmured slander against humanity, jokes that would make any angel cringe, and confuse any mortal.

He would never bring up the time Castiel released his first laugh, ringing out through Heaven, and how Uriel stood by his side when Castiel was confronted.

He would never bring any of this up, because these days, Castiel did not have much going for him, and all he had were his own memories.

If that.


	6. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley/Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Making deals

Crowley didn't quite see how Dean was so high and mighty over a single soul. Granted, Crowley had a bit of a track record with people near and dear to Dean and souls, but in his defense, he gave Bobby's back.

As promised.

But no, Dean, who had sacrificed his own soul for his brother's life. What's dead should stay dead, unless otherwise beneficial.

So forgive him for being a little surprised when Dean attempted to manhandle him against a wall, eyes damp and blazing, demanding that he give little Sammy's soul back.

Like Crowley would so easily release such collateral.

And then Dean was kissing him, if you could call it a kiss. It was as though Dean was trying to drag Crowley's own non-existent empathy through his lungs.

"Give him back," Dean says, hoarsely. "Give him back..."

Crowley was pretty sure souls weren't referred to as 'him'.

"No can do," Crowley murmured. "But good luck with that."

"Ten years, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. "Fair trade, right?"

Crowley just waved him off. He didn't need two Winchester souls writhing Downstairs.

But he would love to see Dean try.


	7. Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel/Captain Jack Harkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I need a place to hide before the storm begins

The young man with the ancient eyes and a suggestive smile came to Gabriel, rubbing his hands together as he came in from the cold. 

He needed a place to stay.

Gabriel just looked at him with a smirk, and let him in, despite the lie.

Because Gabriel was perfectly content to lose himself to human pleasures with another being not quite human.

Because Gabriel and Jack sought solace in anonymity, eager to forget the wars they'd escaped, and the names that they carried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I need to give this pairing more love. The possibilities kept me awake at night. I actually had to keep this short for the prompter because it would've become a novel.


	8. Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela Barnes/Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Concerts & comparing notes and or groupies

By the time Dean died for the last and final time, human Heaven was no longer separated. After a 'lengthy' visit with the folks, Dean always made his way to Pamela, drawn by the pulsing music, incense, and overall smoky sensation that was purely Pamela.

Pamela did have the best music, constantly. The best concerts, and all the best artists flocked to her because it was cool to be associated with the guy that helped save the world.

It also didn't hurt that Pamela had no problem pressing her body flush against Dean's, hands sliding into his back pockets and dancing to the music, mouth by Dean's ear, voice low and husky, murmuring about tours and best years and this album .

Sex, drugs, and rock and roll was the voice of Pamela Barnes.

Dean was pretty sure he answered.

He wasn't overly vexed about it.

The concert would always be there.

Then again, so would she.


	9. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall Gregson/Lionel Trane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Date

The first date didn't go as planned, but for some reason, Marshall expected nothing else. Since when did anything in his batshit insane excuse for a life ever go as planned?

But this..he wanted it to be perfect with Lionel. He wanted the romance..maybe a quiet dinner. He wanted to show Lionel how worth it he was, how he was so much more than a quickie, or a blowjob from a random stranger.

He wanted to wine and dine his best friend-turned lover..something.

Of course, things never worked out as planned, but Marshall wasn't complaining. They ended up on the couch watching TV in their pajamas, Lionel's legs draped over Marshall's thighs.

It was dark, it was quiet, and it was kind of romantic in a weird way.

Best of all, Lionel was glancing at him almost shyly throughout the movie, before leaning over, and giving Marshall a chaste kiss on the mouth.

It was a little awkward, a little unlike them, and completely perfect.


	10. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Melchett/Tony Murchison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Military Intelligence.

Tony Murchison was a fine agent. Sharp and eager to learn, open to suggestion, and quick on his feet. He was patient and polite, with a gentle tone, but a fire that Melchett would love to explore.

He knew Control looked at Tony in ways that were strictly unprofessional, and Tony would look back in the same way. 

Who was Melchett to stand in the way of true love, anyway?

And yet, when Tony would look at him, requesting his input with those too blue eyes, both guileless and sharp with knowledge, and an easy smile, Melchett lost his resolve and reached out, brushing the younger man's cheek. So much like him , poor, dear, George, it was uncanny.

Tony never flinched, though his eyes grew wide with surprise, and a bit guarded. He never pushed for answers, and returned the topic to work.

It was just as well. Melchett had yet to bury his past, and Tony had yet to look to his future.


	11. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar/Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Castiel bitches to Balthazar about Dean; Balthazar decides to shut him up.

Castiel was not one for long winded rambles, but in his case, it was worse . Every time Castiel came around, or, rather, Balthazar crashed whatever Winchester Reunion special he was in, Castiel always had something to say about Dean.

"Dean is being difficult."

"Dean does not respect our bond."

"Dean has taken to ordering me as though i were subservient to him."

Dean this, Dean that. To be perfectly honest, Balthazar had gotten tired of it from the get go.

Castiel was a fully powered angel, and yet he had nothing better to do than waste Balthazar's time with his unresolved human troubles.

"You know what your problem is, Castiel?" Balthazar asked, slowly watching the dark wine in his glass swish, rhythmically. "You put all your eggs in one basket. You've put everything in you on Dean Winchester, and it's giving me a case of second hand embarrassment."

Castiel bristled, and Balthazar could swear he could see Castiel's wings puff in annoyance.

"You need to expand your horizons, Cas ," Balthazar set his drink down, and approached the stiff-shouldered angel.

"But Dea-" Castiel's further comment was cut off as Balthazar swallowed the elder Winchester's name with his own mouth, hands sliding along Castiel's back, seeking to illicit a moan from Castiel.

Castiel remained unyielding, eyes wide and dark with surprise, and reluctant pleasure.

"Betcha Dean never shut you up so well, did he, now?" Balthazar smiled, easily.

Castiel flashed him an irritated look, and vanished.

But the next time, Dean was non-existent in their conversations


	12. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azazel/Teen!Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has more sexual content? Re-reading it, some could consider it underage, seeing as Sam's in high school. Azazel is posing as a high school student as well, but it doesn't hurt to give a heads up. 
> 
> Prompt: Teen!Azazel/Teen!Sam- He's the reason Sam knew he was gay.

A common misconception regarding Azazel was that his first and last confrontation with Sam Winchester before he was all grown up and sipping demon blood was when Sam was six months old.

It was understandable, but ridiculous. Would Azazel really just leave his favorite Child like that, and not keep tabs?

No, Azazel was there each milestone in Sam's life. He was the kindly schoolteacher, the bully on the playground, Sam's first crush.

He was the reason Sam Winchester knew he was gay.

Sam was in ninth grade, a wide eyed high schooler with a taste for knowledge, and so very confused. Girls flocked to him, flirting, which surprised the poor kid. He was used to this attention being on Dean.

So Azazel coaxed him out one day, joking about the girls, and rolling his eyes good naturedly. He patted Sam's shoulder, and made him feel...accepted.

Once Sam relaxed, Azazel rubbed the back of his neck, lightly, and sank to his knees, relishing in Sam's look of panic, which melted into surprise, then bliss, as the younger Winchester was treated to his first blowjob behind the school.

After Sam came, quickly and unexpectedly, enough that Azazel's teeth caught skin, and he tasted himself in Sam's blood.

Sam hurriedly explained that he wasn't gay, and he was sorry, so very sorry. He rushed off in a panicked state, but not before glancing over his shoulder at Azazel.

Azazel smiled, encouragingly. Game. Set. Match. He turned away with a jaunty whistle, eyes flashing yellow.


	13. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucifer has a very important question to ask

"Sa-am," Lucifer murmured, tracing patterns along Sam's back. "Sam, wake u-up."

Sam grumbled, swatting at the Devil's hand. "Too early."

"Sam, i need to ask you an important question," Lucifer leaned down, mouthing Sam's ear.

"Kay...sure..whatever.."

"Sam, can the hellhound puppy sleep in the bed yet?"

Sam opened an eye and glared. "No."

Lucifer let out a soft sigh. He'd wear Sam down, yet.


	14. Literally Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunk!Cas commenting on Sam's height

Sam was helping Castiel out of the bar, when the inebriated angel gave an insistent tug on Sam's sleeve.

"Sam." Castiel's voice was lower than usual, slightly slurred. "I'm unaware if anyone has ever told you this.."

"..Cas?"

"You, Sam," Castiel tilted his head, squinting up at Sam. "Are very, very tall."

"Yeah, Cas," Sam said, indulging. "I'm really tall."

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I believe i will ride you tonight."

Sam froze. "Uh."

"Like a very large horse. However," Castiel frowned. "There is no bestiality involved."

Sam gave a weak smile, a little flushed, and made a silent vow to let Dean take Cas out next time.


	15. Weathering the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley/Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Grounded during a storm

Demons, Castiel learned, do not fly. While they can easily teleport from one place to the next, they are hampered by weather conditions.

Crowley was hunched under an overhang,looking something like a wet dog, expensive suit soaked through, hair plastered to his forehead. The smooth-talking, sophisticated demon looked miserable .

Castiel had no such reservations about flying in storms. It wasn't pleasant, but he reveled in soaring free through his Father's elements. He could leave, easily, and just as he was about to take off, he looked back at Crowley.

Crowley quirked a brow. "Got a problem, there?"

Castiel said nothing, but stepped back, and spread his wings over the demon.

Crowley smirked, but to Castiel, it was the greatest thank you.


	16. Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, (Slight Dean/Cas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Castiel and a motorcycle

Gabriel told him that in order to win Dean's appreciation, he had to loosen up. He told Castiel that Dean liked a challenge.

Castiel did not appreciate Gabriel telling him what Dean Winchester liked.

Nevertheless, when Dean called him next...Castiel did not arrive immediately.

Because Castiel was flying, soaring along the ground on a motorcycle, the world flying by, faster than Dean's beloved Impala, his senses struck by the roar of the vehicle beneath him, under his own control.

It was enjoyable, liberating, with the wind in his hair, and his trenchcoat billowing free behind him.

When he arrived at the location, Dean's look of utter shock did not go unnoticed, his mouth opened, gaping.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted. "Did you need something."

"Cas? I...you...damn.."

"I apologize," Cas absently smoothed his hair. "Did you want a ride?"

Not only did he gain a further appreciation from Dean, he successfully rendered Dean Winchester speechless.


	17. Caving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt had been deleted

When all was said and done, Sam cracked. Day by day, his resolve weakened, his emotions stretched thin, and his promises to Dean becoming empty.

There was nothing left for him but to let Lucifer's words soak into his mind, promises that would go unfulfilled, but sounded like Heaven all the same.

It was all lies, and Sam knew it, but he found himself craving it...craving the lies that made him feel better . At night, in the motel room, he whispered into the darkness, inviting Lucifer into his mind, begging for the sweet, empty words. The false hope.

Lucifer murmured Sam's name like a prayer, and never let him down.


	18. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Speight Jr./Jared Padalecki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harley and Sadie are bed hogs

They say two's company, three's a crowd.

Jared could count as two people, but Richard lets that go.

But four in the bed wasn't a crowd, it was a goddamn mosh pit.

Especially when Richard wakes up with Harley wedged between him and Jared, and Sadie's nose in his ear.

Oh, and Richard is halfway off the bed.

The dogs were bed hogs, and Richard did not sign up for this.

"Jared?" Richard mumbles through a mouthful of fur. "Jared...Ja-"

He's cut off when the bed dips, considerably, and Jared is pulling on a pair of sweatpants, whistling. "Sadie, Harley..out, lets go!"

Immediately, the two dogs lunge off the bed, and Richard sits up. "I think you're the only one i didn't get a good morning kiss from, you know."

Jared just grinned, and kisses Richard, quickly. "I'm going to let them out...for a while, okay?"

Richard is considerably pacified by this. Out meaning out- more alone time.

"And..Richard?"

"Yep?"

"You'd better get used to that," Jared gestures to the dog hair covering the bed, and laughs, heading out.

Richard thinks he'll survive.


End file.
